Ft.
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |band=Funkist |song number=03 |starting episode=Episode 25 |ending episode=Episode 35 |previous song=Sense of Wonder |next song=R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game }} Ft. is the third opening theme of the anime series Fairy Tail, it is sung by the j-pop band Funkist, who previously performed the first opening, Snow Fairy. Characters in Order Appearance Lyrics English= It will be all right! I'll yell it out countless times I believe your every tomorrow will be shining The intersection of all people whose dreams have come true is one point Never giving up! And that's why we're not gonna lose When it seems like you'll be blown away by the headwinds Grab this land, Try to take a chance Because you're not alone anymore, got it? Move forward more and more! Don't give up on your awesome dream! That's right, Don't cry. Move on my way now, with the light shining upon you. Don't even think of something like giving up even if you trade being hurt again for strength Your eyes, will always be looking forward, now, you can surely see the light |-| Rōmaji= Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru Yume o kanae ta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsu ten Akirame naka tatte koto soredake sa maken nayo Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize? Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima Kimi o terashiten da hikari Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyo sa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro hikari YOU CAN DO, DON"T GIVE UP. YO, WAKE UP! Akeru subete no asa ga so THAT'S FOR YOUR LIFE Ame no hi, hare no hi, inochi no hi Moeru honoo wa CHANCE to onaji i NOBODY KNOWS TRUTH AND FUTURE sou sa Kotae wa KOKO ni aru, ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART! Ashita o shira nu kono sekai sa mayase kokoro o BELIEVE YOUR HEART! Ima wa kitto naite CRY DAY bokura tsuyoku wa naishi yowasa daite Demo karasanaide ame ni saita hana Kimi o tsutsumikon da sekai Kanashimi nanka itsuka kieru namida to hikikae ni mata yasashiku narukara Kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro hikari Ookinakaze ni fukarete yureta boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume Michitan no hana ni jibun kasanete Tobe nu sora o miagete hitori de naita Ah! Hane wa naikedo Mou bokura hitori janai Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga Kimi ni tarinai mono wa boku ga Kasanari awaserya mugendai Ano hiroisora ni mo te ga todokuze! Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima Kimi o terashiten da hikari Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyo sa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro mirai! Navigation Kategori:Songs Kategori:Music Kategori:Anime Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Wiki Kategori:Fairy Tail Opening Kategori:Fairy Tail Kategori:Opening Theme